Lack of Existence
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Skimbleshanks' life is a lie.] Slight romance, tragedy, and some angst. Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

HAT: I couldn't help but start posting this story. This is the last long term story I'm posting until one or two of my other long term stories are finished! Hope that you all enjoy! Please, for me, review at the end!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Lyon... and any other OCs I decide to throw in there.**

* * *

><p>Glass-green eyes open and look into sickeningly humor-filled yellow eyes. The orange tabby nearly shivers and glares at this ginger tom. Months. He's been captured and tortured by Macavity for months and no one has come to save him. The Railway Cat might as well be dead. The Napoleon of crime has whispered in his ear that he doesn't matter, that his tribe will never come to save him, and that it'd be better if he just succumbed to his will. Every time the orange tabby would snarl at him, strong will not allowing him to succumb, but today he's starting to break.<p>

_Dear Everlasting, why?_ He thinks.

"I've had enough fun with you," purrs the ginger cat as he snaps his fingers and the chains binding the brown tailed tom release him.

A marmalade heap lands on the ground and he looks up at the criminal and confusion floods through him. "W-why?"

"As I've said, I've had my fun with you. You can go back to your precious junkyard now."

"Is it another trick?"

"No, you're free to go. I'll escort you out myself." When his long time prisoner doesn't move he sighs. "Come on Skimble, let's go."

Skimble still doesn't move so his arm's grabbed roughly and he's lead up stairs to the ground floor. His ears flatten in pain as claws dig into his skin and he wonders what trickery this is. When they reach the exit he's thrown into the street and he looks back up at the one named Macavity. When the tom turns and walks back into the hideout Skimble feels a rush through his system. Finally, after months of torture he's finally free from all of that.

_Thank you Everlasting._

With shaky legs he goes towards his home. He hasn't walked on his own in so long it feels like he's going to crumble to the ground at any second. He takes many breaks, but the adrenaline helps him keep moving. He's exhausted, but he's got to get home. Soon he catches sight of the gates and his heart soars. At last, he's home. He doesn't even want to question Macavity's motives, he just needs to get there. He catches sight of a crimson queen with a white vest, and black cheetah spots all over her. Her dark brown eyes warily watch him, but he knows that he's too far for her to see who he is.

"Bomba," Skimble calls with a hoarse voice.

The queen jolts and her eyes widen in surprise. "Who're you?"

Skimble's mere meters in front of her and she can clearly see him. Did Macavity change his looks? He looks down at himself and he sees that he's the same cat. He looks up at her and glass-green eyes fill with hurt and confusion. How could she forget him? Sure, it's been a few months, but she should know him. They'd known each other for so long and had so many memories together. He _saved _her, her sister, and their friend. How could she forget?

"Skimbleshanks... don't you remember me?"

She slowly shakes her head. "No..."

His chest squeezes and his throat fills with tears. "You were a slave... you, Deme, and Lonz. I saved you, remember?"

The scarlet queen backs away and her tail lashes. "How did you find that out? Who are you?!"

"Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat... I've been in the Jellicle Tribe since before you... I joined three years after Jenny, my sister."

Her eyes gain a touch of worry within that fear as she looks at the tom the fully believes what he's saying. "Come with me... I'll take you to some cats that'll help you."

"Who? Jenny?"

"No, some... magical cats."

"Cori and Tanto? Or Misto?" The orange tabby asked, tilting his head.

She seems to be very on edge now. He still follows her and actually takes the lead to go to the Mystic Twins' den before his knees give way. The crimson queen takes hold of his scruff and he nearly hisses and reminds her that he's older than her, but he lets it go and allows her to throw his arm over her shoulder and let her support him to the twins' den.. The two enter the warm, but dark den and Skimble notes how most of Coricopat's stuff isn't there anymore, mostly due to his moving in with his mate, Exotica. The two twins come in and warily watch the brown tailed tom who grins broadly at them.

"Hello," he says, glad to see the two as he's sat into a chair.. "Do you know why Bomba's acting funny?"

They each raise an eyebrow and share a look with each other before glancing at Bombalurina and finally landing on the cat of the railway train. "Come here... Skimble," Tantomile orders.

He walks forward and frowns. _What's going on? Why're they so cautious around me?_

Each lay a paw on his temples and he waits patiently before the two back away, staring at him wide eyed. "What?... what is it?"

"Macavity," the both of them whisper.

Unconsciously the glass-green eyed cat winces at the name. "Yes, I was there for months... waiting for all of you to rescue me."

Coricopat puts a strong paw on the orange shoulder. "Listen... you've been with him for _years_... over a decade, actually. You're not a thirty-seven year old tom, you're a twenty-two year old tom," the male mystic informs slowly._  
><em>

"And you never lived here... the life you _think _you've lived... it never happened," Tantomile gently informs.

He shakes his head. "No... I lived _here_ since I was a kit... Macavity took me a few months ago... you remember right? Right?" he demands, his breath becoming uneven and dangerously fast. "Please... tell me that I'm not crazy."

Tantomile grabs his face and has him look her in the eye. "Listen, Skimble... that life isn't yours... it never happened. Macavity was doing it so he could torture you even more... to make you know cats you've never met."

"How could it all be fake when it all felt so real? Your scents are the same, your looks, personalities... what about the pasts? The relationships?" he asks with a shaky voice.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Coricopat assures, rubbing his back while Tantomile rubs his ears.

"What about the memories I had before Macavity?"

"Those are locked away," Coricopat murmurs, pausing at Skimble's shoulder blade to give s comforting scratch before continuing to run his paw from the shoulders to the top of the small of the back. "We'll help you. On the bright side, your name _is _real."

_At least I have that,_ Skimble thinks as he rubs a paw through his tangled head fur, not caring how much it hurts when his fingers tear through the knots.

"Stop that." Glass-green eyes flicker to the crimson queen as she grabs his paw and brings it gently away from his head fur. "I don't know you... but I'll help you."

He smiles gratefully. "Thank you... so... Jenny... she isn't my sister?"

"No. You're not related to anyone in this junkyard," Coricopat informs.

_Everything I know is a lie... he's been using his magic on my mind for so long... am I even really the way I am?_ He wonders, tears building up in his eyes before he's gently led to a bed. He closes his eyes, wanting to go back into that dream where all of these cats knew him... that'd be better than this.

* * *

><p>HAT: I feel terrible! I put Skimble through so much BS!<p>

Asparagus: You _really_ do.

HAT: *pouts* No need to confirm it!

Asparagus: Your readers already have it confirmed!

HAT: That's not the point.

Asparagus: *rolls eyes* Review.

HAT: Pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Lookie, lookie! Another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Lyon... and any other OCs I decide to throw in there.**

* * *

><p>"Skimble... Skimble wake up."<p>

"A few more minutes, Tanto," he groans, rolling over.

"Remember yesterday?"

Glass-green eyes snap open and everything comes flooding back. His life never happened. He'd been trapped with Macavity for decades and was just released the previous day. Everyone he knows doesn't know him, he's just... there... a random cat that should've never been alive. He almost wants to cry. Everything, **_everything_** seemed so real. He was so convinced that he knew all of these cats, that he went through all of that crap in his kittenhood and ended up happy and single (though that part wasn't the happiest of them). To think that his life is a lie is heartbreaking.

"We're gonna talk to-"

"Old Deuteronomy," drones the orange tabby, knowing the drill because of all the fake memories.

Coricopat helps the brown tailed tom up and puts a paw on his shoulder. "Don't try to interact with anyone, alright?"

Solemnly Skimble nods and allows himself to be led/supported out. He almost takes the lead and denies their help, but he realizes that will set the cats around them on edge even more than they already are and not only that, but his weakened body won't allow him. He glances at a pale orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots cuddled up to a black and gray calico tom and he almost goes over there to shove the tom off of his sister, but he stops himself, reminding himself that this wasn't his life. He never knew these cats. He has no right to be shoving her mate off of her and being angry and overprotective. None of the things he's "lived" is real. He has to remember that nothing actually happened. This is his first time meeting any of them.

Skimble walks in and finds the familiar multi-brown patched tom's presence is soothing. He's a stranger to Deuteronomy, but he's known him... _No, you don't know him._

Still, he can't help but think of everything this tom is and what he's done... even if none of it happened.

This image of him is... different than the last image he'd seen of him, however. The large multi-brown patched tom isn't fat and tottering, but he's tall, broad shoulder, and muscular with a little bit of a stomach. It was like he was twenty years younger again.

"Who are you?" Deuteronomy asks gently, dark brown eyes observing him carefully.

"Skimbleshanks..." reluctantly answers the tom, staring up at the taller tom.

"I'm-"

"Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap, Tugger, Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Jemima's dad," the marmalade tom grumbles, putting his head in his paws. "I know all of you, Deut, but I don't know you... and you don't know me..."

Dark brown eyes stare at him in shock and surprise, but he takes no heed of it. He's busy sifting through his memories and trying to find ones besides the false ones forced into his mind. He can't find one to comfort him and he nearly wants to cry, but he doesn't want Deuteronomy's first impression of him be a crykitten. He feels a paw on his shoulder and the female mystic's scent washes over him for a moment before it's removed and he hears slight movement in front of him and looks up only to flinch back.

"Dear, Everlasting, why do you always do that?!" the marmalade tom demands before biting his lip and turning his gaze away.

"Sorry," murmurs the larger tom. "What do you mean by that?"

The Mystic Twins quickly inform their leader of the young tom's situation and this leaves the large tom sitting there, or rather crouching, with a thoughtful look on his face as he observes the young tom. While Skimble figures he can see something of a threat in him, Deuteronomy sees something else. This tom, no matter what he's led to believe, hasn't developed and has this kittenish look about him. Unsure, scared, afraid, and sad all reveal the innocence this cat truly has underneath everything that's falsely corrupted his mind. The leader can see all of this as he stares thoughtfully at the tom and feels the strong urge to help him

"You'll be staying here for the time being and Coricopat and Tantomile will help you with anything that you need," Deuteronomy says at least, scaring the marmalade tom. "For today, you'll stay with me and tell me what you know about each cat in the junkyard."

A brown paw waves the other two cats away and the siblings slip out and leave the pair. Skimble talks about each cat individually and his (false) experiences with them. Deuteronomy merely nods as he speaks and more than a few times frowns, but saves his comments or questions for the end. When the brown tailed cat stops speaking he silently begs for the older cat to tell him that everything was true and that there was a stupid prank being played on him.

"They're more or less the way you describe, but as you get to know them, you'll learn why."

The malnourished young cat wants to cry again. Why him? Macavity could've taken any cat in the city, in the world, but why Skimbleshanks? After a full sixty seconds he manages to regain his composure, something he knows he values just as much as the fake him did. He takes a deep breath, calming the raging thoughts spiraling through him and looks up at the tom. If he doesn't calm down soon, he'll absolutely lose it and then what?

* * *

><p>Griddlebone: HAT's in a new black hole at the moment and we're all working to get her out.<p>

Macavity: Munkustrap! Get the jaws of life!

HAT: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Griddlebone: Don't go towards Blue! She's not real!

HAT: I thought Blue was a he!

Jennyanydots: No, Magenta was a he!

HAT: EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!

Griddlebone: *sighs* Review.


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Yay! Another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, Shadow and the others that I don't care to list.**

* * *

><p>With a sigh he nods. "Okay... I just want a nap..."<p>

"You haven't eaten. I don't know if you've seen yourself, but you're skin and bones," Coricopat gently reminds.

With a grunt Skimble nods even though the thought of eating makes his stomach churn uneasily. He allows himself to be lead out and he's set on top of the pipe, one of his favorite places.

He nearly winces, but he tries to keep that in the back of his mind as he's set gently there. He feels as frail as Gus... unless that was fake too seeing as Old Deuteronomy didn't seem so old. He breathes deeply and the smell of prey makes his stomach growl, but he doesn't want it. The thought of eating isn't satisfying. In fact, despite the familiar, delicious smells, he feels he'll throw up at any minute. With a shaky breath he puts his head on his paws and wait quietly before he notices a red figure.

"Hello," he mutters, keen eyes having already spotted the mouse out of the corner of his eye, but he chooses to ignore it.

"I caught you some prey," she informs.

"I know," he replies, refusing to even look at the food.

With a sigh she sits beside him and nudges the mouse towards him with the back of her paw. "Come on. You'll die of starvation if you don't... eat, please," she begs.

After observing her face for a moment he sighs in defeat. Looks of worry were always a weak spot for him. He mentally growls at himself and looks at the mouse. He's hungry, but he doesn't think he can stomach even half of it. He forces himself to gulp down one-third of it before he can't stomach anymore and begs for her to take it back. She nods and backs off on forcing him to eat and instead, this time, forces him to drink water from a cup to which he wrinkles his nose.

"No," he says blatantly.

Her ears flatten in irritation. "You have to stay hydrated."

He takes two gulps before he realizes how thirsty he really is and gulps down the rest of the cup and despite how the water sloshes around uncomfortably, he wants more. His throat burns and needs to be soothed with the refreshing clear liquid. He sighs and looks at the setting sun with bitterness inside of him. He'd rather die believing these cats knew him then to be forced into this torture. The question as to why he had to be the one to endure this still nags at the back of his mind like a queen to her mate and kits. Macavity, as far as he knows, should have no reason to put him through such torture. It also makes him wonder if his Third Name is true as well.

_It has to be,_ the marmalade tom thinks, knowing a cat could easily control another if their Third Name was revealed.

_But what if he made you think it was another one so you couldn't regain your memory?_ Some part of him wonders.

He blinks and realizes that whatever small part of him pointed out could be true. He may never know what happened to him before he was captured if he doesn't learn his third name. He decides that this is what he'll do. He'll do whatever he can to learn his _real _Third Name and break whatever control the Napoleaon of Crime has on him. Besides, in his weak state, he might as well since he can't do anything. He can't hunt for himself, he can't walk by himself, so he's basically just a waste of space.

_Dear Everlasting please tell me I can wash myself,_ he thinks as he licks his paws clean. Tentatively he moves to the rest of his body, and licks his paws and wipes at the parts his tongue can't reach, but that just leaves the shoulder blades.

"Here, let me," a new voice says.

He looks up at a black and brown young queen about his supposed age, just a decade or two younger than him- scratch that- a year or two younger than him, with dark brown eyes. "Um... sure."

He manages not to say her name, something that would've made her alarmed for sure. He allows her to wash his back and he nearly jumps out of his fur when he feels her tongue trail from the nape of his neck down to his shoulder blades. He doesn't like that. He doesn't know why and he can't remember a reason in his false memories, but he knows that he doesn't like that feeling at all and pulls away with a jerk of his upper body.

"I'm sorry," the queen murmurs. "Are you alright?"

He observes her and nods. "Y-yes... just... don't do that again, please," he begs, putting his head on his paws.

He's exhausted, he knows, but he wants to do more. It feels like he's done nothing at all mentally, but physically it feels like he's been working at the railway or three nights straight with only five hours of sleep to survive in that time.

_Stop,_ he thinks, mentally shaking himself of the thought and briefly wonders how this queen's changed.

"I'm Electra."

"Hello. I'm Skimbleshanks," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you... Do you want something to eat?"

He shakes his head. "No. The lass with the red fur already had me eat. I can't possibly eat another bite," he groans, putting his head on his paws once again.

The pitiful gaze makes him uncomfortable and he refuses to look at her. "Come with me, there's someone that might be able to help you."

_Mistoffelees might,_ he thinks upon hearing that. "Okay."

* * *

><p>HAT: You get to read how things go with Mistoffelees in the next chapter when I feel ya'll've earned it.<p>

Tumblebrutus: You're so mean to your readers.

HAT: I've been more than generous. I've given them many one-shots, given into a few demands, even added chapters before the reviews came in... It's time for them to work for the next chapter!

Tumblebrutus: *rolls eyes* Okay, then. What's the number?

HAT: _**Ten. Ten reviews before anyone gets anything out of me.**_

Tumblebrutus: Come on, you might not even have ten reviewers.

HAT: Then for lower, seven reviews, and nothing from the same person. *grins*

Tumblebrutus: So if you're reading this... you want to review otherwise you're not getting this chapter ever... trust me, she's stubborn and will discontinue the story if you don't.

HAT: Got that right. Now, let's go find the bacon black hole!

Tumblebrutus: *shrugs* Okay. *walks with her off stage*


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: I decided to have some pity on all of you... that and my stuff is quickly depleting down to the second page and I've gotta get back in there... besides, I'm lacking in a little inspiration at the moment anyway. So, here you go. Next time... I'm not gonna break, I'll get at least seven new reviews from seven different people. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, aaaand... OCs... aaaand... that's it, I think!.**

* * *

><p>The marmalade tom eases up to a standing position and internally curses at how exhausted he is. She puts his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist and gently leads him to a familiar den. He hasn't used his legs in years and just started the day before, of course this will happen. Halfway there his body wants to stop and his muscles ache, but he's determined even if his breath is slowly turning ragged. He knows how to control his breathing not to reveal his exhaustion.<p>

_Not your __memories_, he reminds himself as he's led through the door. He's placed on a couch and he takes slow, deep breathes to cover up the relief of not having to move anymore. The striped queen walks into the back, giving Skimble time to gasp and cough lightly without being listened to or worried about. He stills his breathing when he hears them coming into the room and he looks at the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. He's not as small as Skimble remembers, but then again, he's not a younger adolescent anymore. He looks to to be just half an inch shorter than Munkustrap with broad shoulders, a semi-thin waist, and decent muscles. His walk isn't as delicate, shy, and graceful as it was as an adolescent, but instead he's got a strong, confident, graceful walk like Tugger, but less flirtatious.

"Hello, I'm Mistoffelees. And you are?"

"Skimbleshanks," the Scottish tom answers.

"Nice to meet you... Electra told me that you're in terrible condition and she's right," he mutters bluntly before blushing in embarrassment at the raised eyebrow he receives. "Sorry... She asked me to help you get in better condition."

"Magic cat," mutters the green eyed tom as he sits back in the chair. "Well, if you want to do anything, I'm powerless to stop you. Go ahead and try."

Immediately this tom's white face, chest, paws, and tail tip become black, his long tail grows shorter, and his dark eyes begin to glow a brilliant azure. "_Ite alacres, tempus hoc in cat. Concitat et musculus, et vivificet eum, et vivificet eum, et adipem salutem._"

(A/N: Here's a translation from Google Translate (rough, I don't remember it going like this): Onward, Time, on this cat. Speed his health and give him muscle and give him fat.)

Skimble's body begins to tingle and he notices the look of fatigue on this cat's face and reaches forward and takes his paw, closing it into a fist and murmuring, "_Desine._"

(A/N: Another Google Translate: Stop.)

Immediately the black and white cat's eyes stop glowing and the white returns to three of his paws as his tail grows and gains a white tip. Dark eyes blink at the tom and his tail flicks with newfound curiosity and this causes the marmalade tom to lower his gaze and grunt. He knows he's nowhere near a healthy weight, but his muscles are developing and he already feels like he has more than enough energy compared to before. He can go on from here without as much of a struggle as before.

"Are you magic?"

A shrug since he doesn't know if that's true either. He didn't use magic, but he said a magic word. That should be enough, he supposes, even with a regular cat to stop something.

"Thank you, but you need your strength as well. I'd rather work on the rest on my own," he admits before he gets up and walks out, finding it much easier than before.

His ears flick as he acknowledges Electra follow him with a worry scent covering her. He must still look like crap. He grunts quietly upon realizing he's using terms that he hasn't used in decades- scratch that- hadn't used in his memories in a long time. He rubs his temples and tries to get his mind right. His head's throbbing so hard that he almost feels like he's going to pass out. The both of them must sense this because almost immediately the both of them have a paw on each of his shoulders.

"Do you need anything?"

Skimble slowly shakes his head and rises from his seat shakily. "Thank you, Mistoffelees, but you don't need to do anymore."

With that being said he walks out of the den and goes towards his pipe when suddenly two calicoes dash by him. He nearly yells for the thieves to slow down, but he stops himself and stares after them for a moment. He wonders, briefly, who raised the both of them if not him. Immediately he shakes such things from his mind and goes to his pipe to find a rusty red and black striped tom there observing him with keen dark brown eyes. Skimble isn't surprised to see this tom here, but he's surprised at the untrusting look he's receiving despite how neutral his face may look to anyone else..

_Dear, Everlasting, make it stop,_ he thinks as he stares back at the familiar stranger. "Who're you?"

Distrusting eyes continue to watch him and the tail twitches twice, a sign of caution if Skimble remembers correctly. "Asparagus."

* * *

><p>HAT: Well, there's that. Since I've done my threatening above, Carlaaaaaheeee mean, Jenny's gonna take it from here.<p>

Jenny: Watching Scrubs?

HAT: YES!

Jenny: *rolls eyes* Of course. Review, please!

HAT: Or when she's on her period I'll sick her on you!

Jenny: *rolls eyes* Oh, HAT...


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: ... what? Can't an inspired author do anything without people questioning what they're doing?

Skimble: No.

HAT: Nobody asked you!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, aaaand... OCs... aaaand... that's it, I think! Otherwise everything belongs to their rightful owners. If I butcher anything... blame Deuteronomy.**

* * *

><p>"I'm-"<p>

"Skimbleshanks, I know. Word spreads fast around here," informs the tom.

_I know,_ thinks the marmalade tom as his glass-green eyes flicker to the ground. "Yeah, I guess they do..."

"Weren't you as thin as a rake earlier?"

"Yeah," Skimble nods. "Mistoffelees helped me."

"Oh? Who brought you?"

"This young lass named Electra."

Asparagus nods. "Oh... how old are you?"

Skimble honestly has to think about how old he is, which kills him, and thinks back to the day before.

_Has it only been a day?_ he wonders before he remembers that the striped tom is waiting for an answer. "I'm twenty-two."

"Pretty young."

"Yes, so I've heard. Um..." He doesn't know what else to say so he turns around to leave, but the voice of his best- of Asparagus stops him.

"Come on, you can sit next to me," he assures.

Skimble releases a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and gets a little help up by this tom holding his scruff and making sure he doesn't drop. The marmalade tom lies on his back, exhausted, but happy. He really hopes that he'll be able to make friends with this tom. Their friendship was unique and... beneficial on both parts. He internally slaps himself and thinks of Macavity. The pollicle twisted his mind up so everything could be different. Old Deuteronomy isn't really that old and Mistoffelees isn't tiny (still short, but more stocky) and who knows about everyone else!

_Stupid pollicle..._

"Are you alright?"

The orange tabby blinks. "What? Why would you say that?"

"You got tears in your eyes," Asparagus points out.

"No, I'm fine," he reassures, looking away, ashamed at his sign of weakness. "Tell me about this place..."

"It's a nice place. We don't always take kindly to strangers, but kinder than our neighbors. Each cat has something peculiar about them. Mistoffelees, his showy magic, Deuteronomy and his boys a natural charisma in their own... special ways, Lyon his overly flirtatious, but kittenish and likable characteristics. Mine... I'm very... Quiet. The list goes on."

_I didn't know that,_ Skimble thinks sarcastically. "I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Hmmm," hums the older tom as he observes the cat in front of him.

The orange tabby shifts uncomfortably under the unrelenting gaze as well as the feeling that something that will effect him is amiss; his eyes search for something wrong, but he cannot find the source of the foreboding feeling that causes his fur to prick little by little.

_What's going to happen?_

"Are you alright?"

Skimble shakes his head slowly and forces his body to relax. "Nothing, just... trying to figure something out."

A half-lie... he can live with that.

* * *

><p>HAT: Alright, I was asked to explain what's happened, and I will do that... plus it's kinda confusing, I guess... Anyway! Tumble, take it away!<p>

Tumblebrutus: Alright-y then. *points to board that has elaborate chart and uses a stick to point at each thing* Skimbleshanks was imprisoned for, what can be assumed to be at the moment, his entire life while a made up life was shoved into his head for reasons unknown, therefore, it can also be assumed that he's not had any experience on the railway, though since the lack of information HAT's given me or any of us to reveal that isn't solidly determined. After, what could be, a decade or so of torture (at least), he was released and though no one knows him, feels that he's known everyone for decades. He went to the junkyard and in a way was found by Bomba, who was taken aback at this stranger insisting that he knows her and took him to the twins to get checked out. They looked into his mind and became familiar with the lies as well as his ever growing confusion. Bombalurina, Coricopat and Tantomile had never met Skimbleshanks prior to that day, but have agreed to help him through what he's going through. Afterwards he meets Electra, one that in the fog of lies was his niece, and she took him to Mistoffelees to help his physical state since his mental state was unable to be breached by the mental psychics themselves, and the he met Asparagus, his kittenhood friend from his memories, but someone he doesn't really know. *puts away pointer and throws the board away*

HAT: Alright, now that you're all caught up, this concludes the chapter!

Tumblebrutus: Please, review!


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: This chapter's not much longer than the last. You can't blame me! I mean, seriously, I go from writing, to reading, to youtube, to netflix, back to reading, back to youtube, and then I write something else, then youtube, then reading, then netflix, all in, like, thirty minutes and this goes throughout the day when I'm on the computer. I'm pretty sure I've got ADD. You've got to be patient with me. Inspiration is not as easy to come to me anymore! Now I don't throw out one-shots all the time, now I've run out of ammo! So, with that outta the way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing... much to my disappointment.**

* * *

><p>The feeling has lingered all day in Skimble's bones and he's been unable to find the source no matter how hard he looks. He can't find anything misplaced, any cat acting shifty, no strange or dangerous scents, or anything of the like. It's like something is either making him paranoid or warning him against unforeseeable danger.<p>

_I must look like an idiot,_ he thinks as he makes his way back to the clearing.

"Are you alright?"

He looks over his shoulder and sees Bombalurina. "Yes," he responds with a broad grin, though he's anything, but alright. "Are you?"

Her dark brown eyes narrow to observe him for a moment. "I'm fine... Remember, you can come and talk to me about anything."

He nods. "I'll remember."

Before anything else can be said there's a loud crash and glass-green eyes immediately scan the junkyard for the source before they land on a black and gold queen for guidance. Something itches in the back of his mind, something that says he's seen her aside from his memories. His eyes narrow as he tries to find something different about her from his memories of her, but suddenly a large silver and black figure looms above him and he backs into Bombalurina.

"What're you doing?"

"Calm down, Munkustrap," insists the scarlet queen as she wraps her tail almost protectively around the orange tabby.

Anything trying to claw it's way to the surface is void to try and obtain since the feeling fades slowly, but surely. A lump forms in his throat at the thought of his chance to retrieve memories having slipped away. Instead of trying to fish for some locked away memory he looks up at the furious tom, with a pitiful confused look on his face, though he tries not to.

"I'm sorry," Skimble says with a thick voice and accent and nearly kicks himself for the tears nearly shining. "I just thought... that maybe I'd seen her before, but I don't know..."

He can feel the persistent stare of the red queen, but he doesn't meet her gaze and instead gently moves her tail away from him and walks halfway to where his den was located when he stops and reminds himself that he doesn't have a home.

_I don't have a home._

It crashes on him like a ton of trash. He's never been homeless, even in his false memories. There was no one that knew him, no one that could confirm anything about him, there was no one. Home is where the heart is, but where is his heart? Apparently with cats that don't know him, don't trust him, and he had never known. His chest squeezes and tears prick his eyes, but he quickly blinks them away and keeps walking as the night slowly tucks in the day.

"Skimble!"

He turns and sees Coricopat and Tantomile standing there, there eyes filled with pity and understanding. He walks forward and knows that he now has to sleep in their den for the time being. When he's within arm's reach they each put a comforting paw on each of his shoulders to lead him into their den. Before he knows it, his eyes are covered, and he's being led through the den.

"W-what're you doing?" he demands, arms out to make sure the two don't run him into anything.

"Patience," Tantomile insists to his right.

"And relax, we are't going to kill you," Coricopat murmurs with amusement to his left.

He forces his tense muscles to relax and when he's gently stopped his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. "Wh-"

"We have a surprise for you," they inform before taking their paws off of his eyes and allowing Skimble to look around a room he'd never been in. "Your own room!"

He hadn't expected to stay with them long enough to be given his own room, but then again he's still a possible threat with the others, so he should have figured, but it's only been one day. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"A few weeks," they admit.

"We had a feeling that we'd be getting a longtime guest and started making this," Coricopat informs.

"We just got finished today. Better you have your own room than to be forced to sleep between the two of us," Tantomile adds.

Tears prick in Skimble's eyes and he smiles. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

They hug him tightly and he hugs them back. Even if it's temporary, he has a home with them. The twins say goodnight and leave him to get some rest. He collapses in the bed and realizes just how exhausted he is. Two days. He finds it hard to believe that it's been two days with everything that's happened, but he's been keeping track.

_Tomorrow's my third day... hopefully it's a good day,_ he thinks as he drifts off.

* * *

><p>HAT: YAY! BS COMES LATER!<p>

Skimble: *glares and sighs irritably*

HAT: Don't give me that!

Skimble: *raises an eyebrow*

HAT: Why're you bringing that up!

Skimble: *frowns then walks away*

HAT: That's not very nice! *crosses arms* Meanie... pulling an Asparagus on me... Well, since I'm left on my own-

Skimble: Review!

HAT: You muddaluva! *runs after Skimble with a stick* C'mere!


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: Yay for a slightly longer than average chapter! Enjoy yourselves!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot... *pouts* Sadly... though owning the OCs is an added bonus!**_

* * *

><p>"Breakfast!"<p>

Glass-green eyes open despite their heaviness. His mind, though commanding his body to get up, doesn't get a response. His body is just unwilling to cooperate and get up and go get something that it wants. After a battle of the mind and body, his mind wins and he pushes himself out of bed and trudges into the dining room area. Immediately Tantomile has an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the table to sit down.

_Since when was she almost my height?_ Skimbleshanks briefly wonders, eyeing her.

"It wasn't real," she gently reminds.

He winces. "Right..."

"We caught you a rat."

He smiles. "Thank you."

As he eats Tantomile curls up on the couch and Coricopat bustles around the back room. When Skimble is finished he, briefly, wonders what he's to do. He knows of things to do around the junkyard, but he's either physically incapable, or he hasn't bonded with cats enough. Luckily for him he does not ponder long.

"You'll be spending the day with Bombalurina," Coricopat mutters as he walks out, his light blue eyes on a crumpled up piece of paper as he unravels it. "Tomorrow we'll start trying to see what we an do about those barriers on your mind."

The brown tailed tom nods. "Alright. Is she picking me up or am I going over there?"

"Actually she doesn't live where you remember. That's Etcetera's den," the male mystic informs. "She should be here in twenty-two seconds."

Lo and behold, twenty-two seconds later Coricopat opens the door and there stands the scarlet queen.

_I'll never get over that,_ Skimble decides as he walks over to the door.

"Hello, Bomba," Coricopat says with a smile. "We expect him back at dinner."

He almost feels like an adolescent being taken on a date and this causes him to blush lightly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in time for dinner," Bombalurina promises, leaning forward and gently taking the young tom's paw. "Come on, I'll be taking you around the junkyard to meet the cats... again I suppose."

He nods and walks out, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "O-okay..."

As she leads him with his paw clamped in her grasp, he follows with his head bowed and eyes on the ground and blush covering his face. He feels like a kit being lead by his mother, which, to say the least, is embarrassing with this being only his third day. It doesn't help that the previous day she'd protected him from Munkustrap either.

After a little while of this she stops and he glances up at two young toms that he's quite familiar with, but at the same time not at all.

"Hey, toms," Bombalurina greets.

"Hey, Bomba," the two reply, their amber and dark blue eyes on the unknown visitor.

"This is Rum Tum Tugger and Tumblebrutus. Toms, this is Skimbleshanks."

"Nice to meet you," Tugger says with a charismatic grin and holding out a gloved paw.

Skimble brushes the back of his paw with Tugger's and repeats with Tumblebrutus. "Same here..."

Bombalurina's dark brown eyes linger on Skimble's face for a moment before turning to the other two toms. "Sorry, he's a bit shy and doesn't really know anyone."

_Yes, thank you for reminding me,_ the green eyed tom thinks bitterly as he feels his knees tremble before they give. Luckily for him Tugger has an arm around his waist to keep him from falling.

"Are you alright?" the Maine Coon asks. Skimble nods, finding this display of weakness to be a major blow to his pride. "You'd better take it easy."

With a nod the orange tabby takes a deep breath and straightens himself out. "Thank you, but I should be fine."

"Oh... you're one of those," Tumblebrutus mutters.

"One of what?" Skimble demands.

"Those stubborn cats that are determined to do everything on their own," answers the white and light brown tom.

"Forgive me, but I don't really know anyone here," Skimble reminds as he plops onto a box to sit on only to find it collapse under him.

"Oh, Everlasting, are you alright?!" the crimson queen asks, rushing forward to find him laughing.

He's unable to sit up, he's laughing so hard. "A-a-ah'm awright, lass," he assures as his laughter dies down. "A wee tumble ne'er hurt a cat."

Her eyebrows come together. "What?"

"He's alright," an Irish accented voice says before a gray and black calico tom comes into Skimble's vision and holds out a paw. "Hello, I'm Lyon the Railway Cat. Pleasure to meet you."

Skimble takes the paw and allows himself to be hauled up. "Skimbleshanks, pleasure to meet you. I didn't think an Irish cat would be here."

"I'd never expect a Scottish cat to come here, but we're both surprised. You came here two days ago, right?" When he gets a nod in reply, Lyon nods. "Aye. 's a pile o' work to ge' used ta this place, bu' ye'll be fine."

"Aye," Skimble replies with a nod. "Ah'll keep tha' in mind."

(A/N: ... this is my attempt at accents... let me know if I should just stop forever.)

Lyon gives Skimble's shoulder a pat and walks away with a smile. When glass-green eyes turn back to the others he finds them blinking at him. He figures they didn't understand a word of what was said because they talked with thick accents (well, they could've been thicker, but they wouldn't have been able to understand each other if they'd done that).

"So it seems that you and Lyon will be getting along just fine," Bombalurina murmurs with surprise.

"Just because I'm Scottish and he's Irish doesn't mean we'll hate each other... and if I hadn't known an Irish tom, I'd never had understood him with his weird accent," mutters the Scottish tom as he lies back to bask in the rising sun's weak rays.

"Oh, you're going to be an interesting tom to have around," Tugger chuckles.

"Hopefully you mean that in a good way."

Tumblebrutus smiles. "Of course... hey, Tugger, I think Plato's waiting for us."

"Oh, yeah. We'll see you later..."

"Skimble, just call me Skimble."

"Skimble," Tugger mutters with a nod.

After lying on the stable box for a minute he feels someone press against his side and glances over to see Bombalurina, who looks at him with pity filled eyes. He looks down at his side and grimaces at the fact that his ribs can still be seen.

_You'll put on some weight, don't worry... just don't become Bustopher Jones,_ he thinks as he closes his eyes again.

The silence doesn't last long.

"You know... I was rather... disturbed when you told me about my past," Bombalurina murmurs.

Skimble winces. "I'm sorry. It's just that..." he pauses to sigh and gather his thoughts before continuing. "He's filled my head with some facts, some lies, I've learned... and now I don't even know how I am... who I was. The only thing that's for sure is that my name is Skimbleshanks. That's... scary."

She takes his paw. "I said I'd help you, and I will... I just need to figure out how."

He observes her for a moment before he decides how she can do as she's promised. "Just... be there. I need some stability in my life and just having Coricopat and Tantomile isn't going to help. Aside from them and Deuteronomy, you're the only one that knows."

She nods in understanding. They sit there like that for a while before he feels the need to move and do... something. He can't fathom anything to do, but he just needs to do something otherwise he feels that he'll go insane. Three days and now here he sits, doing nothing, not even pondering his third name! With that thought in mind he chuckles without humor and watches clouds drift by lazily. Perhaps his life would be easier if he were a cloud.

"What is it?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, just... thinking... is there anything to do?"

"Not really, unless you want to meet other cats."

He nearly turns it down when he remembers that feeling he got seeing Demeter. "Yes... could I meet your sister?"

Her dark brown eyes search his glass-green ones momentarily before she nods. "Alright, let's go."

"Thank you," he breathes, following after her.

He blushes again when she takes his wrist like a mother would for her kit. He doesn't know what it is about him that causes her to treat him like this, but it has to be something. When they slow he looks up at the black and gold queen and observes her face for anything to trigger something.

"Deme, this is Skimbleshanks, Skimble, this is my sister Demeter."

Demeter's eyebrows come together slightly and there's recognition in her eyes, but it's only faint. "Have we met before?"

He chuckles lightly. "I was hoping you'd tell me that. If we do, I don't, exactly, remember."

_Yeah, make light of the fact that your entire life is a lie and that this isn't the worst experience of your entire life, _some sarcastic part of him snaps at him.

His eyebrows furrow at that. He doesn't recall being _that _sarcastic, but he pushes that aside as he grasps onto a memory that was never there.

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Shut up! __Skimbleshanks lifts his head and sees a young black and gold queen with frightened blue eyes as she's shoved roughly into a cell in front of him by Macavity. Suddenly the ginger fiend turns towards him and then stalks forward. "So you're awake, huh? Well, that wound last long."_

_The last thing he sees are frightened blue eyes as claws dig into his side painfully slow and he passes out from pain being added to his previous pain and exhaustion._

He realizes that he's sitting down and he finds that the sisters are hovering over him.

"Are you alright?" Demeter asks.

"I don't know," he murmurs.

* * *

><p>HAT: I've come to the conclusion that Skimbleshanks is an adolescentyoung adult even in the film.

Mistoffelees: What makes you say that?

HAT: Well, haven't you noticed how he's as energetic and playful as the other kits? Sure, he's responsible, but he's just like the others. He's playful, chipper, and is surrounded by who we call the kits/adolescents/young adults when they're doing something fun? "Jellicles jump like a jumping jack" is when he's with Tumble and Pounce, showing off, and at the beginning of his song he takes a nap. We all know that teenagers will nap at a moment's notice (trust me, I know... I will) and during the Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, you and Skimble decided to mess with Munkustrap and Munkus sent him off like he probably would've sent off any of the other younger cats. There's just so much that's convincing me that he could be an adolescent. Watch him through the entire film (shush up) and you'll spot some things that says "maybe he's not an older adult..."

Mistoffelees: *rolls eyes* Alright-y then. Now that we know HAT's a nut job-

HAT: If anyone's the nut job, it's Tugger and is bagpipes.

Mistoffelees: *pauses* You do have a point.

HAT: Aaaanyway...

Mistoffelees: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: Sorry that it's been so long, but... you know, life and all that. Hope that you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Despite how I wish, I own nothing besides the plot... and Lyon. *sighs* And oh, how I wish sometimes...**_

* * *

><p>"Let's get you to Cori and Tanto," Bombalurina mutters, putting his arm over her shoulders and an arm around his waist to help lead him.<p>

He doesn't resist, not that he has the strength to do so anyway. He tries to scrape some actual memories from the clutter in his mind, but it seems that the harder he tries, the further away everything gets from his grasp.

The door opens before Bombalurina has to knock and the twins immediately take him from her grasp to the couch. He barely takes in that their tails twine with his and they're asking him questions, he can just feel the pressure in his mind as they try to dig through his mind. When they begin to make progress that pressure turns into pain and he moans, glass-green eyes closing to try and lessen the pain, but it does not work.

"Just hold on a little longer," Tantomile whispers.

"We're almost-," they both start only to stop at his moan.

"Stop, please," he interrupts, trying to squirm from between them.

"Just a little more," Coricopat insists.

"It hurts so much," Skimble whispers huskily, trying to convince them to stop.

"Stop, you're hurting him," Bombalurina insists forcefully, only to stop with their fierce blue and dark brown glares.

"We're almost there," they insist, turning back to Skimble. "Just a little longer, a few more seconds."

With each millisecond the pain increases with their progress, making him whimper in pain momentarily. Soon the pain becomes so bad that he feels that he is going to die of implosion if he doesn't stop this immediately.

"_Desine!_" Skimble begs with a hiss. Immediately the mystic twins are on the ground in front of him with looks of pain on their face and the pain inside of his head is gone. Guilt stabs at his heart and he reaches forward to help them up, but their gazes halt him. He knows that he's just made a mistake, that if he'd lasted just a second or two longer he'd know his past and be freed from the false memories, but he'd stopped it before they could do anything. He's failed them, but most of all he's failed himself. "I-I'm sorry."

(A/N: That's right, I'm draggin' this ish out for as long as possible. You ain't gonna get ish until I feel you guys've earned it, which means there's gotta be reviews! Remember, I'm writing this ish as I go, so there isn't anything solidly planned and there's a chance I can have it go as quickly as you want it, or if ya'll don't, I'mma drag it out for as long as possible and he won't get his memory back for who knows how long... I need to take a break watching IISuperwomanII/SuperwomanVlogs on Youtube because I'm using ish way too much... continue with the story.)

Coricopat sighs and helps his sister up. "It's not your fault. You were in pain."

"We'd never thought that Macavity had such an influence on your mind that even an attempt to unlock your memories would resort to something like this," the both of them mutter.

He looks away from them at some part of the floor that catches his interest. He doesn't want to meet their gaze and see utter disappointment in him. He'd love for nothing more than to have his memories, back, but the pain doesn't seem to be worth it.

"May I leave?" he asks.

Tantomile nods and waves him off and he walks out before breaking into a run. Vaguely he registers that it's reckless of him to run when in such terrible condition, but he doesn't care and disregards it. His lungs hurt and his limbs burn by the time he finishes running and falls to the ground.

_Why is it so hard to do this? Why me? I don't want to go through this,_ he thinks. When he catches his breath again he stretches out on a worn out tire to bask in the sunlight and ponder. He felt it, his unknown Third Name was the key to his freedom and true memories. He bites his bottom lip and watches the clouds wander seemingly aimlessly through the sky. _Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape... You two were right when you two sang that._

"Skimble? What're you doing out here?"

He His glass-green eyes travel up to meet dark brown ones. "I could ask the same of you."

Electra rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I needed time to think," he grumbles, turning away from her.

"Get up," she groans, holding out a paw.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll suffer the consequences," she replies.

He takes her paw and allows her to haul him up. Suddenly he's struck, and it must be from the Everlasting, with a question. "What do you know about Third Names?"_  
><em>

Her eyebrows come together. "What do you mean?"

"Just, anything."

She still looks at him with a worried expression, but answers the question anyway, "Third Names are kept from everyone. There's a good one and a bad one. The Positive Name is the one that everyone around us knows, but we, ourselves, don't know, The Negative Name is the one that only we know and that everyone else doesn't know.

"If someone finds out the Negative Name, it's like having complete control over a cat, especially if they're magic. If a cat knows their Positive name, then they have complete control over themselves.

"We tend not to acknowledge our positive traits and focus on the negative, which is why we find it so hard to find out our Positive Names. Other cats look at the positives of others of more often then negatives and don't know exactly what out true fault is, which is why they find it hard to find out our Negative Names... did that cover everything?"

He slowly nods, processing it in his mind. "That's good... thank you."

She takes his wrist and leads him towards the main clearing and he doesn't fight it, not like he could even if he tried. He's still to weak do do anything to fight back so he has to follow the queen to wherever it is that she is taking him exactly. He catches the eye of Demeter and quickly looks away, eyes lowering to the ground.

_I met her once, no need for acting like I've known her for years,_ he reminds himself as he's sat down on a box near the tire. "Why're we here?"

"We're here to have you checked on. How you've managed to go three days without getting any checkups, I don't know, but that stops today."

_I have a Gumbie Cat in mind. Her name is Jennyanydots,_ Skimble thinks as he enters and sees the queen bustling about. "But I feel fine."

She puts her paws on her hips and shifts her weight to one leg as one eyebrow raises. "Are you really gonna argue when you can't even fight against a kitten and win?"

_Damn._ He runs a paw through his head fur before waving her on. "Alright, lass, go ahead."

"Perfect! Stay right there," she orders, perking up immensely.

He sits back with a sigh, looking up at the sky and waiting for the one that was made his sister in his mind to come out. After about ten minutes he hears someone clear their throat and he sits up to look at the pale orange queen covered in tiger stripes and leopard spots with kind, but guarded chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jennyanydots," she says.

* * *

><p>HAT: And now the malnourished tom gets to be checked up on after three days!<p>

Alonzo: Why'd you do it like that anyway?

HAT: Just because.

Alonzo: *shakes head* You're unbelievable.

HAT: You know it! Will you please say it?

Alonzo: Please review!


End file.
